


When the Façade Cracks

by dxntloseurhead



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: also katherine calls anne 'annie' and u can pry that hc from my cold dead hands, henry's not directly mentioned but, im really bad at dialogue, it's my first fanfic literally ever, please be kind about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxntloseurhead/pseuds/dxntloseurhead
Summary: It was the same old routine: they’d get ready, do their show, meet some fans, then head home. Only this night was different.





	When the Façade Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Implications of past trauma, death, and beheading. Read at your own risk!

It was the same old routine: they’d get ready, do their show, meet some fans, then head home. Only this night was different.

Everything had went on as usual, though by the time it came to Anne’s song, Katherine noticed that something seemed off with her cousin. At first she didn’t think much of it, but more red flags were raised as the song went on. Anne seemed unfocused, like her mind was elsewhere. When she was reaching the end of the song, she broke. Instead of making her usual head joke, she started to sob, dropping to her knees.

It was Katherine who was the first to say something about it. She kneeled beside Anne, comforting her. “Are you okay, Annie?” she asked. Her question was met by the elder cousin shaking her head. “It’s okay. I get it.”

When Anne had calmed down enough, it was Jane who escorted her backstage. “It’ll be alright, love,” she comforted, “we’ll have Vicki cover for you tonight, okay?” Anne simply nodded, too exhausted and upset to reply. Katherine popped into the room just as Jane and Vicki were leaving, and Grace followed after them, ready to take over as well. They all knew that Anne needed Katherine right now.

She sat down beside her cousin, resting her head on her shoulder. Anne sighed, staring down at her lap. “It’s just… I try so hard to act playful and laugh off what happened back then, but…” she trailed off, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall again.

“I know.”

Those were all the words Anne needed to hear. She began crying a second time, and she felt her younger cousin’s arms wrap around her gently. She hesitated a moment before hugging Katherine back, not entirely sure if it was okay. Judging by Katherine’s lack of reaction, she figured it was, and sobbed onto her shoulder. The teen responded by rubbing her elder cousin’s back in her best attempt to comfort her.

“Just remember, he can’t hurt us anymore, okay? You’re safe,” Katherine spoke softly. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Anne felt she truly believed Katherine’s words.

“Thanks, Kitty,” she said, a smile finally coming to her face for the first time in a little while.

“Of course, Annie. You’re my cousin, and besides, you’ve helped me a lot too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Please note this is the first fanfic I've ever written, so it's not the best, but I tried! It's also not very long for the same reasons.


End file.
